NEW STORYS!
by NatsuLucy4ever
Summary: this is a author's note dudes. .-. please read this and review or PM me your opinions about my new stories. ;.;
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**Hey guyssss~ sorry I'm having a huge writers block for the other story (the breakup) -.- anyways I've thought writing a new story instead for a while. I have 2 stories that I was thinking about, but I have to write 1 nalu story. :c bc, I'm having problems right now, like skipping school/class, the police, depression, self-harming, my grades, AND BOYS ugghh... Life's a bitch ain't it? .-. at least there's no school in friday bc, of the weather.. anyways here's my ideas**

_Story 1_

**summary:** People say working in a paper company is boring, or for the so called "losers" to work at. Well guess what? It's not if you have a freaking crazy boss who's, a harmlessly deluded and ignorantly insensitive boss who cares about the welfare of his employees, a weird redhead co-worker who's a military strategist & weapons expert, martial arts & other modes of self-defense, she is an advocate survivalist and somewhat loves strawberry cake, a hot pink haired pyromaniac co-worked who's actually fell in-love with his blonde co-worker, a black haired co-worker who is a so called a "_stripper_", have a huge internet habit of most likely pornography, and most likely known for making blunt or offensive comments to others. Let just say these people shouldn't work in this kind of place. Well guess what welcome to the office!

_Story 2_

**summary: **_"I can't feel anything, we think pain is the worst feeling. It isn't... how can anything be worse than the eternal silence inside of me..." W_hile I slit my wrist again, and again in 3 a.m cleaning the blood all over the bathroom. I can't go through this anymore. Until he stopped this.. _"show me your scars" he said. "But... why?" I asked quizzically. " I want to see how many times you need me and I wasn't there." he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek._

**There! that's my ideas for my new stories for now. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME WHICH STORY SHOULD I DO! but the worst part I'm doing only one! ;c I sorry guys. xc **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's Pov**

I guess today's going to be a very boring day. Nothing really happened but- "Your pimp is in the house!" Everybody looked who said that guess who it was. My boss Makarov Dreyar, he is wearing this this exotic, mardi gras green lush fabric suit, with a yellow overcoat with cheetah print sleeves, and alot of jewellery.  
Lets not forget the ridiculous alligator leather shoes, shades and purple feathered hat.

"Makarov you forgot your pimp cane in the car!" Wendy called opening the door.

"Yo bitches! Gitch yo asses back on the streets and make me some dollas! " Makarov yelled.

Everybody starred laughing there ass off, including me. "What's with the pimp costume?" Natsu still laughing until he fell off his seat.

" You know I be pimpin' in the streets." Makarov grinned.

"Just cause your a old man that is pervert, it doesn't mean you can be a pimp." I sweat dropped.

"whatever. I want to make an announcement to make. I going to change my name to uh'pimpnamedmakarov."

"Master that's very improper name for our business," Erza said.

"Why not? there's another guy from a different branch and his name is Bob!" Makarov retorted.

" I will not let this happen!" Erza yelled.

I sweatdrop from a very retarted argument. I felt someone staring at me, I turned around and saw Natsu smiling dreamingly.

"Is there something in my face?" I asked him while freaking out.

"N-no! You just... l-look really really really p-pretty today," scratching his back of his neck. I looked away so he can't see me blushing, it so emmbarssing when I blush around Natsu, He just starts teasing me.

"I forgot to mention Luce, can you join me in a sales visit?"

a few seconds I was thinking about the possiblitys what's going to happen. Oh shit, the elevator is broken. " No, until you finish fixing the elevator."

"Come Luce, we can go down the stairs, matter fact we can exerise together!" I knew Natsu loves being around me and I do too. But this time it's not going to happen,  
I even need to do a few paper work and other stuff.

"Sorry Natsu, but I don't want to fucking struggle going up and down the stairs too many times. Why don't you go with Gray or Gajeel, like buddies, or other shit."

"eww. I'm not fucking gay! I want to go with you pleeeeeeeease?" while Natsu was doing the puppyface.

"No."

* * *

Natsu pov

An idea came up I can put some animal tranquilizers in her caramel brulee, and take her down stairs with me! **(its a drug or you can easily black out and forget what happened)** You can say I'm forcing her to go with me by dosing her. I stood up from my desk next to Lucy's which she talking the phone, I ran out of the place, and went to starbucks. I came out of the place with her favorite frappuccino in the whole wide world.

I started walking up the stair. _'damn she right it is tiring walking up and down the stairs,' _I thought. I starting thinking about Luce, gosh she look so beautiful today, well she always does but today she looked... I don't know how to explain it she just looks way beyond beautiful today. Yea, I admit I'm in love with her since I first saw her, but worst part she thinks I'm _gay_! Maybe it's the pink hair? Sometimes I hate my hair color at times.

The whole way thinking about Luce got me in the office without noticing. I walked to Lucy's desk and said " hey Luce, I bought you your favorite frappuccino!"

"Thank you Natsu, but its not going to make me go to the sales visit with you," said Lucy. "So luce I was thin-" I noticed Lucy was unconscious. Unfortunately, now Natsu has to figure out how to get an unconscious Lucy down the stairs. Gray and Natsu wrap Lucy in bubble wrap and slide her down the steps on cardboard ramps. Gray and Natsu finally get the snoozing Lucy downstairs and heave her into Natsu's car. Lucy finally comes to, but she's incredibly drowsy. Natsu, Gray and Lucy meet with the client. Somehow, the trio manages to pull off a successful client meeting, despite Lucy being loopy on bull tranquilizers.

* * *

**Author's note bitch.**

**Hey guys. ;.; sorry for this chapter is very very very short. I had alot of pm's from everyone saying I should do my first idea. .-. And I thought making one chapter of my two fanfic idea's. So I can know what everybody thinks. I might do the other one during Christmas break. I was thinking about naming this story "The Office" like the show. c: I only like the US version bc the UK one is way to British and idk what they're say. -.\ lol. I'm using a few idea's from the episodes from "the office" just letting everyone know how I get my idea's from. I just need another tittle of the other one. So, anyone please pm me or review some idea's of the story tittle, I'll give you credit. btw, I going to one fanfic until it's finished and I'll do the other one and both of them are going to be NALU. okay? c: PLEASE PM ME AND REVIEW. :c it'll make me happy.**

**FOLLOW ME IN **

**TWITTER- teen_suicidal_**

**INSTAGRAM- endlesslyyy_forrever**

**I follow back. c:**


End file.
